Fears of Lost Love
by Denna
Summary: Hermione Granger had fallen in love once, she was 7, the boy, Dylan May, he was seven. He was beautiful, blonde hair and light blue eyes, and a caring smile. Better Summary Inside!


**Fears of Lost Love**

Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling's!

Summary: Hermione made a promise to a boy. Then he went away. What will happen when she meets him, a boy she thought to be a Muggle, at her school? Oh, and I don't own the little bit of _My Heart Will Go On _from Titanic._This story is as though books five and six never happened.

* * *

_

_Hermione Granger had fallen in love once, she was 7, the boy, Dylan May, he was seven. He was beautiful, blonde hair and light blue eyes, and a caring smile._

_She was different, too, her hair was light gold and she was more playful, they promised never to forget each other. He had to leave, special schooling…_

"Hermione?" A voice suddenly snapped the fourteen-year-old Hermione out of her daydream.

"Oh, Ginny, sorry, I was just thinking…" Hermione smiled, sitting up, Ginny grinned.

"About your date to the ball? Viktor?" She said meanly.

"No, when I was seven, I promised a boy I would never forget him, or stop loving him. And now I can't." Hermione said wiping a tear away.

"One and a Half hours left Hermione," Ginny reminded getting up an walking out quickly.

"Come back when you've got everything." Hermione said softly, she knew the red-head had heard her though.

She stood and went to her chest of drawers and pulled out the neatly wrapped package that held her Dress robes, shoes and make-up. Ginny walked back in as Hermione sat and stared at the package.

"C'mon Mione." Ginny coaxed, Hermione opened it, beautiful robes spilled out. Ginny grabbed them. "Oh,"

"They were what I wore with Dylan when we went out." Hermione whispered, "I made them bigger." Ginny nodded and put them on the bed. Hermione pulled out the shoes. Light purple, like her Robes.

The two girls dressed silently. Pulling off their Day clothes, and pulling on their dress robes and shoes. Hermione got out her make-up.

"Let's get to work." She grinned. The two set to work, putting liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion into Hermione's hair was difficult, but worth it as they tied it into a knot at the base of her neck.

Then they did Ginny's hair, It was easier, they just put slight highlights in and pulled it back with a large clip. They smiled at each other, and went separate ways to do their Make-up.

Hermione finished quickly and opened the door to where Ginny was. "See you there." A girl who looked like a younger Hermione said, and walked down to the lake to wait for Viktor.

He was already waiting, so they went in together slowly. Professor McGonagall said the Champion's and their dates had to stand at the door. Hermione smiled nervously at Harry and Parvati.

Once everyone was in, they walked in, and up to the main teachers table. Viktor wanted to sit next to Karkaroff, so she sat.

"Come Herm-own-ninny, we are opening Ball." Viktor pointed out as all the other Champions stood. Hermione smiled and stood, too. They walked down. A slow song. Beautiful.

After a few dances, Viktor went to get a drink for each of them, and Hermione sat with Ron and Harry.

A small fight broke out, and Hermione disappeared.

Hermione and Viktor had danced again, and were still dancing. They were near Malfoy and Pansy when a different song came on.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on. _

Hermione's look glazed over.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. _

"Sorry," She mumbled running out of the Hall, bumping into a stunned Malfoy.

She sat on a small hill near the lake, beyond sight and cried. That was Dylan and her song.

An angry voice suddenly started talking. "Granger! You knocked me over! You Idiot!" Malfoy…

"Sorry Malfoy, but a distressing song came on! A song of promise…" Hermione cried. Malfoy looked at her. A tear of his own fell.

"It's a song of promise for me, too, Hayley Graver." Draco Malfoy said the name she had told Dylan.

"D-Dylan?" She whimpered. He nodded, she stood and pushed him back.

Back into the Lake. "I hate you!" She screamed and ran back to the Ball. She sat with Harry and Ron. They walked back to the Common Room, along their way, they saw a drenched Malfoy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" He cried seeing Hermione and pressing his mouth to hers. She kissed him back. It felt like old times.

Harry grabbed Malfoy and pulled him back. "_Harry_ we know each other in a _different_ way, don't we Dylan?" Hayley grinned, Dylan smiled in a caring way, his eyes going blue, and his hair going more blonde and childish.

Hayley's hair went lighter and gold. Her eyes became hazel. They giggled and hugged. Harry and Ron watched as this amazing transformation took place.

_Hayley and Dylan had been bonded at a young age, and then were taken apart. They go back to how they were before parting. Young and in Love.

* * *

_

Please Read and Review! Even if it's negative! 3 Denna! 


End file.
